Momentos extraños
by NariInverse
Summary: Momentos que inevitablemente suceden, que llevarán a Sherlock a cuestionarse si siente algo por John, lo mismo por el lado del doctor. Y quizá esas situaciones los llevarían a algo mas. Slash, Johnlock.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad se su autor, mi único fin es el de entretenerme._

_Hola de nuevo, tiene mucho que no estoy por acá, tengo dos fics de más de un capítulo truncos, por alguna razón me dedico más que nada a los oneshot ja ja ja... Vengo con algo nuevo, no sé si lo vaya a hacer solamente oneshot o lo vaya a continuar, dependiendo si les va gustando o no... Espero les guste._

* * *

**Momentos extraños**

El hombre salió lentamente de su palacio mental, como siempre, aquella experiencia había sido totalmente embriagadora y hermosa, el simple hecho de poder pensar en su soledad, en silencio, con todo… era el momento perfecto. Abrió los ojos y revisó el terreno en el que se encontraba. La luz ya había abandonado por completo el piso y una oscuridad tranquila y no tan profunda inundaba la sala. Sherlock suspiró e hizo una mueca, en verdad que estaba tan tranquilo de esa forma, cuando todo estaba en silencio completo y podía pensar libremente. Sin embargo la compañía humana le era importante, como a cualquier otra persona. Aunque el detective consultor se decía a si mismo una persona solitaria esto no era del todo cierto, desde los últimos meses había comenzado a vivir en ese departamento junto con otro hombre y aunque su compañero (amigo, afirmaba el mismo Sherlock) era demasiado común, la compañía que le ofrecía al detective era una bastante agradable y sincera. John Watson era el modelo del ciudadano londinense ideal, incluyendo que era médico militar, todo en él era claramente normal y estúpido, pero por todas esas cosas no sería de las simpatías de Sherlock. El detective sentía un apego al doctor y aunque su nuevo amigo repelaba de seguirle y ayudarle en sus casos, era realmente de ayuda y buena compañía, aunque John no se considerara bueno en lo que el joven Holmes era, de forma modesta, suficientemente competente.

El moreno se sentó y no se ocupó por prender la luz de la sala, simplemente se acomodó en el sillón a escuchar los sonidos y observar los detalles oscuros de la habitación. Por el silencio llegó a la conclusión de que estaba totalmente solo en la construcción, John seguramente había ido a una cita (no recordaba que el doctor le dijera, pero cómo iba vestido le rebelaba sus intenciones) y la señora Hudson seguramente había ido con el amante en turno.

– Paz.

La palabra salió suavemente de su boca, sus cuerdas dejaron salir el grave sonido, acomodándose en la palabra que le gustaba decir cuando estaba completamente solo y a gusto. ¡Qué contradictorio era Sherlock Holmes! Amar la paz de la soledad y al mismo tiempo la compañía normal.

Escuchó como desde el piso de abajo metían una llave en la cerradura de la puerta, cómo el mecanismo hacía que la puerta cediera, después el crujido de la madera. Pasos firmes pero cansados se escucharon en el piso de abajo, pasos de un solo hombre. John había vuelto, el detective cerró los ojos y disfrutó los últimos momentos de soledad y tranquilidad. Cada paso se escuchaba más cercano, a casa paso agonizaba su tiempo de soledad y era lentamente cambiada por la compañía de John.

Escuchó los últimos dos pasos en la escalera de duela laminada justamente en la entrada de su piso, la puerta estaba, como siempre, abierta. La respiración de John era rápida pero no agitada, eso decía que había estado corriendo o haciendo alguna actividad física hace tiempo y que apenas se reponía. Escuchó como su amigo habría la boca y aspiraba un poco, signo de que iba a decir algo.

– ¿Por qué las luces están apagadas Sherlock?

El aludido escuchó todo lo que provenía de John y antes de que su compañero y amigo quisiera prender la luz lo retuvo.

– Sin luz – Dijo gravemente, como si todo aquello no le importara y tuviera quinientas mejores cosas que hacer.

– ¿A qué se debe ahora? – Preguntó el doctor totalmente irritado.

La voz de John le dijo a Sherlock tantas cosas sobre la cita a la que había ido, las cosas habían terminado posiblemente mal y eso le satisfacía en gran medida, pues no habría mujer en turno que le despojase de su buen compañero de casos, piso y correteadas.

– Experimento – Dijo el detective gravemente. Aquello no era cierto pero sí justificable, ya que John sabía totalmente que tipo de experimentos solía hacer su compañero de piso. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de John y después de oír unos pasos en dirección a donde estaba, la respiración del doctor a unos centímetros de él, después sintió cómo se sumía el sillón y supo que su amigo se había sentado a su lado.

De haberse tratado de otro momento, otro caso, otro día a otra hora, el menor posiblemente hubiese corrido al doctor con algún argumento referente a que debía concentrarse en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, pero no lo hizo, sintió al doctor tan frustrado con respecto a su cita que ni siquiera pensó en comenzar a molestarle sobre la chica, aunque no pudo evitar, en su naturaleza deductiva, pensar en ello dentro de su cabeza.

"Le dije a John que las intenciones de esa mujer eran meramente convenencieras, una cena gratis nunca se va a despreciar. Por la ropa que llevaba aquella vez que la vi, pude ver que esa mujer suele pedir regalos caros a sus pretendientes y en el caso de John no pudo evitarlo. John estaba tan entusiasmado con sorprenderla que no me pidió ahora dinero para sacarla, simplemente se la pasó ahorrando para poder pagar una cena decente. Ahora por el olor que se carga John… comida argentina, la extraña lo mandó a volar lanzándole el vino de una copa en la cara, la tela no desprende olor, por lo tanto, ya tiene experiencia en rechazar así hombres. Por los regalos caros que recibe quiere decir que espera un tiempo para rechazar, en el caso de John eso puede significar que…"

– Le dijiste que te interesa tener algo con ella.

Soltó Sherlock de la nada. John soltó una risa de burla incrédula.

– ¿Cómo es que siempre le haces para saberlo?

Sherlock no respondió, el silencio era lo mejor en ese momento… aunque el detective no sabía eso.

– ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? – Le preguntó a su amigo de la mejor forma de la que fue capaz de hacer. John pareció no sorprenderse, quizá era por la oscuridad.

– No, así en silencio está bien – Las palabras de John salieron apesadumbradas, Sherlock soltó el aire aliviado de no tener que escuchar una historia que ya conocía anticipadamente.

Pasaron las horas y la oscuridad seguía, John no había dicho ni una palabra, ni se había movido; Sherlock por su lado volvió a entrar a su Palacio Mental aprovechando el silencio. Seguía ahí, a lado de ex militar para demostrarle su apoyo, que sufría porque su amigo sufría (aunque en realidad le diera igual).

Un movimiento brusco lo sacó de su Palacio y furioso iba a reclamar mientras recuperaba la conciencia, pero al sentir que la cabeza de John se había apoyado en su hombro, no hizo nada, no razonó, no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera el doctor. Un momento realmente extraño era aquel, nunca antes le había sucedido que alguien profanara su espacio y que no estallara por ello. Normalmente podía él saber, en cualquier otro momento si John se había quedado irremediablemente dormido y profanando su espacio personal, pero en ese preciso instante todo fue demasiado confuso: al sentir por el hombro la cabeza de John, sintió que los ojos del doctor estaban totalmente cerrados y de forma relajada, el cuerpo del mismo estaba flácido, su respiración era acompasada, totalmente extraño fue ese momento, el instante en el que Sherlock no supo que era lo que John estaba haciendo en ese momento, en ese instante. Atacado por la sorpresa y sin la fuerza suficiente para elaborar un pensamiento bien definido, usó su lógica y pensando que su compañero estaba posiblemente dormido, preguntó en voz alta.

– John ¿estás despierto? – Un sonido afirmativo salió de la garganta de Watson. Y junto con ese sonido algo se agitó en el interior de Sherlock, un peso extraño en el estómago, de pronto sintió la cabeza más ligera; sin el control de lógico de su cuerpo movió su mano izquierda hacia la cabeza de John y suavemente acarició el cabello del doctor un par de segundos, después dejó caer la mano suavemente y ya no hizo nada.

Tampoco John pensó si quiera qué sucedía, pero ambos se quedaron con la sensación de que había estado bien, fuera lo que sucediera, ya que para ambos fue un momento neblinoso y confuso. No pasaron ni diez minutos y los se quedaron dormidos. La cabeza de John sobre el hombro de Sherlock, la cabeza del moreno sobre la del castaño.

Al día siguiente Sherlock se preguntó qué había sido eso, ¿qué pensamientos le habían cruzado por la cabeza? No tenía ni la más remota idea de que era todo aquello que le había sucedido, a lo único a lo que había llegado era a un callejón sin salida y con un peso extraño en el estómago, como si algo se moviera en su interior, sensación de nervios, pero más deliciosa y desesperante, junto con una extraña confusión provocada por no recordar exactamente que acontecimientos le habían llegado a hacer ese extraño gesto la noche anterior.

John no negó ni afirmó a sí mismo que había sido todo eso, tampoco lo cuestionó, lo aceptó como algo que pasó y también se preguntó si Sherlock estaría enfermo, pues en la noche anterior le había mostrado un apoyo único ante el dolor de ese fracaso sentimental. Pensó al mismo tiempo que aquello que había sucedido era algo perfectamente normal, él se sentía adolorido y Holmes, como buen amigo le había brindado su apoyo en un momento de debilidad… pero Sherlock Holmes no era así ni por asomo, lo cual le llevó a pensar ¿Sherlock siente algo por mí? Pero con una risa tonta quiso hacer desaparecer ese pensamiento. Era simplemente estúpido ¡Holmes sentir algo por alguien! Después se intentó convencer que aquello, todo aquello había sido por causa de la oscuridad, él estaba casi seguro haber escuchado por algún lado que la oscuridad es íntima para las personas. Sin embargo luego vino un pensamiento peor ¿cómo se había sentido él ante ese gesto? Para comenzar había sido el mismo John quien tuvo la iniciativa y se recargó en el hombro de su compañero, eso ¡eso! no lo podía negar, se había sentido bien ante esa búsqueda de afecto. Y se sintió aún mejor cuando Sherlock le correspondió con ese cariño. Extraño y anormal…

– ¡Esto no puede ser!

– Es posible John Watson, ¡no has puesto atención a lo que te estaba contado, no puedo salir con un hombre que no me preste de su tiempo para ponerme atención, sino más bien sale conmigo para tener la mirada perdida y pensando quien sabe en qué!

La chica se levantó de la mesa y tomó su bolsa, se retiró del restaurante de comida española en el que estaban, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada totalmente pesada a John. El doctor enrojeció de la vergüenza, había arruinado una cita por andar pensando en Sherlock ¿por qué estaba pensando en su amigo y compañero de piso? Se sonrojó aún más al recordar la razón. Se volvió a quedar perdido en lontananza, pensando si todo aquello había sido normal, como resultado de ello se le olvidó por completo cancelar el pedido.

– Señor, su paella – Un mesero español llevaba el enorme platillo que iban a degustar John y su cita, sólo que ahora no había cita. El militar agradeció el servicio y miró la enorme orden de arroz con sus complementos. No podía comérselo solo. Una idea cruzó su cabeza, un nombre, un hombre; sacó su teléfono y mandó el mensaje que podría salvarle de desperdiciar una cena completa.

Diez minutos después Greg Lestrade estaba ahí, sirviéndose de esa extraordinaria paella.

– El vino rosado le da un excelente sabor a esta comida ¿cómo dices que se llama?

– Paella, es española.

Era tercera vez que John le decía el nombre de la comida, no estaba de ánimos, pero estar ahí acompañado era totalmente mejor que estar solo y con tremenda comida. Greg devoraba y de nuevo rellenaba su plato individual con el otro gran plato de arroz con azafrán, carnes y mariscos que tenía enfrente. John apenas y había comido, realmente no se sentía de ánimos.

– ¿Y eso que tú me invitas a cenar?

– Tenía una cita, pero la chica se fue.

– ¿Qué hiciste? ¿de nuevo pusiste a Sherlock y los casos antes? – Greg se rio, John forzó una sonrisa para no dar a entender nada.

– Nunca supe de qué me hablaba.

– Sí, las mujeres siempre son complicadas, pero no dejamos de amarlas ¿no?

El silencio se hizo de nuevo por unos minutos, hasta que el doctor habló.

– Greg ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

El detective inspector afirmó sin hacer ruido, pues justo cuando John le hizo la pregunta se llevaba un ostión a la boca.

– No le digas a Sherlock que te dije que vinieras, ya sabes, comenzará a burlarse.

Lestrade no dijo nada, sabía como era Sherlock y por supuesto no le deseaba a John que su consultor comenzara a burlarse sarcásticamente de él.

* * *

_Ahí está, espero les haya gustado, a falta de un beta lo leí un par de veces antes de subirlo, aún así no le quita que quizá se me hayan ido algunos errores, por favor si encuentran uno no olviden decírmelo, de todas formas, sé que no se irán sin dejar algún review ¿verdad? ;)_

_Saludos _


End file.
